Of Time Compressions and Lionhearts
by Enagage-Picard
Summary: Post FFVIII, Everything seems perfect Squall, he has a great relationship with Rinoa and he's almost qualified at Balamb to become the Gardens ambassador. Things turn sour however when something is unleashed, Squall must rush to save his friends and love.


Authors Note

Well hi to anybody who's read my other stuff and hi to anyone who's reading it for the first time, I appreciate it.

This story takes place approximately 3 and half years after the end of FF VIII it deals with Squall, Rinoa and their friends and families lives after they achieved peace at the end of the game.

Well here goes, please review and thanks for reading.

* * *

Squall brushed his fringe away as he looked in the mirror, it had been quite a bit of time now since they ended Ultimecias grip on time and stopped the cycle. As he looked at himself he noted how his appearance had changed since then, he was smiling more for one thing and was still wearing his customary black coat with white fur along the neckline much to his girlfriends delight. Instead of the rest of the outfit he wore on his journey he now wore a sensible white shirt with a black tie underneath the coat with the same trousers but with no belts, the rise in maturity of his clothes came as a side effect of him being 2 weeks from graduating as Ambassador of Balamb, it was his dream job and he didn't want anything to jeopardise it.

"Squall your breakfast is ready!" came a voice from downstairs, Squall acknowledged the information with a smile and made his way downstairs towards its source.

Waiting down in the kitchen was a table with 2 plates filled with golden brown toast lightly spread with butter and a bowl of cereal seated just to the right of it. As Squall stepped through the door he saw Rinoa sitting down at the chair across from his own, she was dressed in a long white night dress in contrast to her beautiful black hair that flowed down her back. She gave Squall a loving smile as he sat down and raised her index finger pointing up to eye level for a moment before pointing it down to the toast and cereal on his side of the table.

"Eat up" she said with a cheeky grin that only made Squalls smile widen

After breakfast had finished Squall pushed back his chair and stood up and walked to Rinoas end of the table, she stood up and kissed him as he held her in his arms for a few moments before stopping the embrace and looking her in the eyes.

"I have to go now, but just know that I love you…" Squall said gently whilst placing his hands on her hips.

He now moved his hands to rest on her lower stomach and his voiced broke for a moment before saying "both of you"

"I know" came the reply as she smiled up at him

Rinoa walked him out to the door and kissed him goodbye and held onto his hand until his fingertips struggled to leave her warm grasp before heading back into her home.

* * *

As squall made his way out of Balamb town he closed his eyes and took in his new sense of happiness, he was on top of the world and was so beaming with glee he almost didn't hear the stomping of troops approaching him, his mind raced back to the mission in Galbadia 3 years prior and focused on the constant marches taking place around the city, in a panic he reached for his gunblade.

"Dammit!" he shouted, "where is it!" before realising it was in his dormitory at Garden.

"I'll just have to use magic then" he thought as he touched his hand to his head to conjure a spell.

He raked his brain for 'Fire' before remembering and thrusting his hand forward whilst opening his eyes. His eyes widened in horror as he saw his fire blast head for a group of children dressed in makeshift soldier uniforms being led by 3 men, just as his spell reached them one of the three men had lifted his hand and fired a huge block of ice towards Squalls fire, it was engulfed within seconds and Squall could breathe easy knowing he hadn't made a huge mistake. As squall walked over to the children, he realised he knew who the men were, one was a huge man who wore a bandana and carried a huge harpoon along with him, the next man had braids in his hair and a loose posture. The final man Squall knew because of the fact that he was his father, Laguna.

"Laguna" squall exclaimed, "you scared the crap outta me, I thought you were the Galbadians!"

Laguna made a small chuckle and apologised for the surprise "WERE" he emphasised before adding "sorry squall, I know we shouldn't have been out of Balamb today but I just wanted to take them to the beach" Laguna beamed with pride as he pointed to the children dressed in army gear holding buckets and spades "you remember the YBR right?"

Squall looked puzzled "Y-B what?"

Laguna's smile turned into a scowl as he shouted at Squall "THE YBR!" Squall and the other 2 men covered their ears before Laguna calmed down and continued " the young Balamb rangers, I'm training them to become the next protectors of Balamb, right guys?!" all the children immediately erupted into a harmonic shout of "YEAH!!"

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot about that" Squall apologised "I know how important that is to you"

Laguna smiled in recognition before reminding Squall "Hey aren't you running a little late? Don't you have that Ambassador meeting today?"

Squalls heart dropped "hhhhhhhhhhhhhhholy CRAP I'M LATE!!" Squall stammered as he ran in the opposite direction heading towards Garden "I have to go nice talking to you Laguna, Kiros, Ward"

"Always a pleasure Squall" Kiros said as the huge man beside him gave a gentle nod

"Why hasn't he started calling me dad yet?" asked Laguna puzzled

* * *

Irvine was standing at the entrance to the dormitory with a suspicious look on his face; he peeked his head around the corner and checked for any other people before turning his head and whispering

"Coasts clear!"

A woman came shuffling out of the dorms zipping up her dress, she moved towards Irvine and said

"Thanks, last night was great maybe we can do it again sometime"

Irvine grinned like a fox as he moved towards the woman and planted a kiss on her cheek

"Don't you have that meeting now?" he asked, the woman looked horrified and immediately hurried off towards the elevator.

"Quistis!" Irvine shouted to get her attention, the blond woman turned around puzzled.

"Forgetting something?" Irvine said as he waved a boot at her whilst pointing to the one matching boot on her foot.

Quistis laughed at her own stupidity before walking over to collect her other shoe, as she put it on she moved to turn in the other direction before feeling a hand grab hers and pull her back in the opposite direction. As she spun round she found herself in a passionate kiss with Irvine whose hands were cradling her face.

"Yep, lets definitely do it again" he added as he pulled away.

He turned on his heel and marched down the dormitory hall heading towards the exit with a satisfied smile on his face, Quistis stood behind him with a smile, bewildered but pleased with what had just happened.

* * *

Squall reached the top of the stairs and pressed the call button, he tapped his foot in expectancy as he heard some footsteps ascend the same stairs he had. He turned to see Quistis adjusting her hair, he flashed her a quick smile before turning back to the elevator.

"Squall, I didn't see you there, running late as well?" Qusits said trying to push away the fact that she hadn't been late for a meeting ever.

"Yeah, got caught up talking to Laguna" Squall replied as the elevator gave out a ding to indicate it was ready.

They both stepped in and the doors closed, Squall pressed the 3F button for Cids office and the elevator jumped to life. The two shared silence as the elevator rose up the shaft before suddenly stopping and flashing a red light.

"Oh not AGAIN!!" they both groaned

* * *

Well that was chapter 1, I hope you liked it, I have a few surprises for the next couple of chapters so if you liked it please review and I'll get to writing them, also please review if you didn't like how I handled something or have advice to give me please let me know, thanks.


End file.
